


Hello, Stevie

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 人类盾/鬼魂冬





	1. Chapter 1

1

小熊脑袋朝上地躺在黑色的垃圾袋里，棕色的眼睛无辜地看着白色的天花板。天花板上面有一颗红色的星星，用蜡笔涂上去的，画得有些歪歪扭扭，但并不丑陋。不小心画到边上的小红线有点像小星星发出的柔和光芒，仿佛这颗星星真的在房顶上闪闪发光。

巴基记得那是史蒂夫十岁那年画上去的。小孩历经千辛万苦把房间里的书桌拖到正中间，发现踩在书桌上依然够不着天花板，还把一张小凳子累在桌面上，自己再站到凳子上。他记得当时自己怎么屏住呼吸——如果鬼魂也有呼吸的话，他确信自己已经停止呼吸了——看着凳子摇摇摆摆，好像在危险的跳踢踏舞。巴基劝了很久，史蒂夫并没有听他的，依旧专心致志地用手中的红色蜡笔在白色的墙面涂涂画画。

“巴基，你看！”小孩的蓝眼睛闪着柔和的光，“这颗星星是巴基！一直都在我身边，一直都保护着我、看着我。”

如果鬼魂有心跳，巴基知道自己当时一定因为心跳过速进医院了。史蒂夫·罗杰斯真是个神奇的孩子，巴基当时这么想——直到现在他依然这么认为。全世界都看不见他、忽视他、遗忘他，连他都不记得自己是谁，唯独这个新生的小男孩在他的注视下露出了笑脸。

太奇妙了。巴基无数次这么想，这个世界上可能只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯看得见他，也只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯需要他。否则，他这种无名的鬼魂又要游荡到什么地方去呢？如果不是史蒂夫说他“长得像鹿仔”硬是把“巴基”(Bucky)这个名字塞给他，他至今都只有“鬼”这个名字。

史蒂夫给了他一个名字，也给了他一个归宿。虽然他并不能真正地触摸到这个男孩，只能通过短暂的附体感受到史蒂夫的温度，但巴基知道，史蒂夫总是最温暖的，是他的阳光。

可一切都会变的。巴基弯下腰去看着那只小小的熊玩偶，那颗原本透亮的眼珠子已经被撞击得模糊不清了。多年来把所有注意力都放在史蒂夫身上，他竟然完全想不起来巴基熊——史蒂夫曾经把他喜欢的一切都称为“巴基”——究竟经历过什么劫难。

“史蒂薇，你要把巴基熊扔了吗？”巴基伸出手去想最后摸一摸巴基熊，可他的手不出所料地穿透了小熊的脑袋，看起来就像直接戳到了它的头里一样，特别惊悚。

还在一边收拾房间的金发男孩没有搭话，好像没有听见巴基的问话一样无动于衷。他还在整理自己的书，那是他曾经很喜欢的漫画，因为年龄增长，他已经不怎么看漫画了。巴基想，也许他知道原因：有几个同龄的小男孩说漫画书是小孩子才看的东西，他们已经十六岁了，是个大人了。

巴基没有身为人类时的记忆，不清楚自己十六岁时是不是也这么想。但他看着史蒂夫，总觉得十六岁也还是让人不省心的年纪，就算再过十年八年，也还是个小孩子。

史蒂夫反驳了回去，最后却吃了瘪，差点因为这种小事和别人打了起来。巴基赶紧附身到随便一个老师身上，制止了一场闹剧。

可现在，史蒂夫还是听从了那些小孩子的话，要跟他爱过的漫画书说再见。巴基回过头，悻悻地抽回手不在折磨巴基熊。他看到了垃圾袋里另外的东西，那是以前他和史蒂夫一起做的手工，他负责出主意，史蒂夫来做。他们一起用彩纸折出了猪狗和牛羊，最后史蒂夫自己折出了一直纸制的巴基熊。巴基仔细看了看袋子里面，还有几张画。

史蒂夫小时候画的“我和巴基”系列绘画。每次有人问他“谁是巴基”时，小男孩都一脸天真地说：那是我的守护天使。

可史蒂夫要把所有东西都扔了。

“史蒂薇？”巴基有些难过，“这些全部都要扔掉吗？”

哪怕留下来一件也好，可以证明他在这个世界上走过，好证明他曾经出现在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的生命里。

史蒂夫手上地动作顿了顿，很快又继续背对着巴基收拾自己的东西。他打定主意不再做“傻事”了，全世界只有他能看见巴基，每次他和巴基说话都让人觉得害怕。他试过努力让大家相信巴基的存在，但是现在，这个十六岁的小大人也开始怀疑这只鬼魂靠近他究竟是为了什么。

“史蒂薇？”史蒂夫回头时巴基正靠近他。他居然往后缩了缩，好像有意要拉开和巴基的距离。这种事情从未发生过，不仅是因为巴基担心他，或者更多的是因为喜欢他，喜欢到百看不厌，喜欢到希望寸步不离地守护。巴基停下来了，在离史蒂夫还有半米地距离。他朝史蒂夫笑了笑，期待对方回他一个温暖明媚的笑容。

史蒂夫眉毛皱得更紧了。

“我已经不再需要这些了。”他看了一眼黑色的垃圾袋，“这些东西只有小孩子才要，我都十六岁了，再过两年就要上大学了。”

巴基没有说话。挺可惜的，他想，他还挺喜欢那些稚气的绘画和手工的，巴基熊也还非常可爱。

“你也不要总跟着我了。”巴基清楚听见史蒂夫的声音，“我也需要自己的空间，你总有自己的事情要做吧？”

“……嗯。”巴基本想反驳，但发现史蒂夫说的话无可辩驳，除了后半句。他除了守护和喜欢史蒂夫·罗杰斯以外，还有什么需要做的事情呢？巴基低下头看了看自己越发透明的手，开始搞不懂自己的存在是不是真的有理由。

他明白自己情况不太妙。自从上了高中以后，史蒂夫就忙于融入新的学校，忙于交朋友，忙于成长，巴基不明白自己为什么会被判定为“阻碍成长”的一部分而被史蒂夫冷落。可能在他离开的几个瞬间，史蒂夫就决定脱离他的守护独自成长为大人。反正他从来左右不了史蒂夫的决定，史蒂夫的所有想法他都会支持，巴基明白他的男孩在疏远他，他也同意小男孩的决定——比起这只孤零零的鬼魂，史蒂夫更需要的当然是人类。

所以当发现自己变得越发透明，越发轻飘时，巴基也隐瞒了下来，没有跟史蒂夫说半句多余的话。大概因为他是一只胆小鬼，如果说出自己的情况让史蒂夫给他过分的关注的话，他会觉得自己真的阻碍了史蒂夫；但如果，史蒂夫根本不在意呢？

可能巴基也跟巴基熊一样，是史蒂夫将要扔掉的东西。

“今晚要带Sunny去散步吗？”Sunny是史蒂夫养的金毛犬，巴基非常喜欢它。他总感觉这只毛茸茸的大狗眼睛里也有自己。

“不去，”史蒂夫把书整整齐齐地放到纸箱里，头也不抬地回道，“我要和莉娜约会。”

“哦，那好吧……”巴基见过那个女孩，棕色头发绿色眼睛，笑起来甜甜的软软的。也许是个好女孩，巴基想，也许。

“今晚谁带Sunny出门？”巴基赶在史蒂夫开口前问，“是莎拉吗？我可以跟着一起去吗，好久没有跟Sunny去散步了。”

鬼魂装出了一副期待的模样，对着埋头苦干的金发男孩露出了一个笑。而男孩连一瞥都吝于施舍，只低着头不轻不重地“嗯”了一声。

巴基觉得自己好像又轻了几分，不知道是不是变得更加透明了。他落寞地低下头，慢悠悠地飘出房间，落到狗窝旁。

大狗正蜷缩起来，睡得正香。巴基想摸摸它，手伸到一半又收回去，反身坐在金毛犬身边，静静地看着空白的天花板。

不知道史蒂夫和莉娜今晚要去做什么。巴基发现自己无所事事，满脑子只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯的事。

他好像明白了自己为什么会逐渐消失了。

因为他逐渐不属于这里了。


	2. Chapter 2

放学铃声已经敲响了好一段时间，原本闹哄哄的教室也逐渐安静下来。史蒂夫看了看黑板上写着的作业，逐一把它们放到斜挎包里。

邻桌的杰里米和几个男生聊得正欢， 人群里偶或爆发出笑声，聊天的声音却压得足够低，仿佛他们在谈的是什么国家机密，不能让旁人听了去。有一回史蒂夫路过，正好听见了他们中有人在说“大胸”、“翘臀”，夹杂着轻声又猥琐的笑声。突然不自在起来的史蒂夫红着脸假装什么也不知道，脚步匆匆地离开。

估计他们又在说着差不多的话题。难道“长大”真的离不开这些？他也应该像他们那样藏些奇奇怪怪的杂志和图书，也应该对那些好看的女性评头品足、抱有下流的幻想吗？

史蒂夫没有把注意力放在他们身上多久，后背轻轻的、小心翼翼的戳刺感让他有些烦躁，却又不知在期待什么。他粗鲁地回过头，近乎责怪的话脱口而出：

“巴基，我说过不要在学校——”

后座的山姆·威尔逊被史蒂夫突然爆发的情绪吓了一跳，慌慌张张地缩回手，一脸不明所以地看着他的好兄弟：“哦，不好意思……”

想了想又觉得不对，山姆看了看自己手上的笔，确定刚刚确实盖上了笔盖，应该不会疼吧？真的是因为他突然戳他所以生气？山姆认识了史蒂夫几个月，也不觉得史蒂夫这么小气。更奇怪的应该是——

“巴基是谁？”山姆问。他不记得班上有叫这个人，史蒂夫为什么会觉得巴基就在他身后？

不擅长撒谎的史蒂夫结结巴巴地说：“那……那是……邻居家的孩子。”

在山姆将信将疑的注视下，他的脸色红了几分。但山姆什么也没问，只是摇了摇头，用带着些理解的语气说：“别紧张，兄弟。我听说你和女朋友分手了，想问你要不要出去玩玩散散心而已。你这几天看起来可不太好。”

史蒂夫失落地摇了摇头，用回家写作业学习为借口拒绝了山姆的邀请。他原以为是巴基又恶作剧，就像曾经无数次巴基会在“犯错”以后用各种奇奇怪怪的小把戏惹他生气又逗他发笑。其实史蒂夫早就明白，巴基从来没有做错过什么，犯错的永远是他自己。巴基只是一个没有实体的鬼魂，每次附身都不过几分钟时间，他又能做错什么呢？

但史蒂夫没法想明白，很多事情都解释不通。

他从小就喜欢小鹿，画册、绘本上那双大眼睛让他时时刻刻想起陪在他身边的鬼魂，轻飘飘的，温顺而温柔地，坚强而美丽的，勇敢的，好像所有的褒义词都能贴在他身上。可是偏偏鬼魂没有名字，于是史蒂夫把他最爱的“巴基（Bucky）”这名字送给了他曾经最喜欢的鬼魂。

他突然开始怀疑，自己究竟是先喜欢的鬼魂还是先喜欢小鹿。

为什么他总会不由自主地想要触碰巴基，明明知道巴基根本不可触摸。为什么他这么喜欢的卡特老师身上也带着巴基的影子，每次看到她严肃起来的神情总会让他想起从未曾在鬼魂脸上出现过的严厉。为什么每次发现巴基的目光离开自己他就会莫名其妙地生起气来。为什么他特别容易被深发色、绿眼睛的人吸引了注意力。

史蒂夫扯了扯斜挎包的带子，跟山姆道了再见后匆匆走出教室。

巴基没有像平常的每一天那样跟在他身边，这种突然的转变让史蒂夫觉得无法接受，他不安又烦躁，却又想到明明是自己先疏远对方，也是他先要求对方不要总缠着他的。但他还是觉得难以忍受；这样的感觉就像突然被挖空了一部分，左手或右臂，像心里被掏出一个洞，四周随着这个小洞不断扩大、不断坍塌。

史蒂夫不习惯回过头看不到巴基。可每次回过头都能看到鬼魂就在自己身边又让他觉得自己太过软弱、不像个“大人”。巴基总让他移不开眼睛，让他变得像个幼稚的小孩，让他有滔滔不绝的说话欲望又在过后忧心自己因为话多而遭到嫌弃。

每次看见巴基在身边，史蒂夫总觉得自己会毫无道理地快乐起来，无论多烦恼。情绪化的表现过于孩子气，史蒂夫努力地表现得更冷漠，竭力掩饰自己内心的雀跃。这种欢欣让他觉得奇怪，甚至让他觉得苦恼。

站在门口看到巴基站在走廊尽头的窗口，倚着窗沿往下看。橙红色的阳光撒在他身上，好像巴基真的是一个活生生的人类，那么温柔美好，触手可及。不知道巴基看到的是什么，竟然弯着嘴角露出了这么好看地笑容。

几缕阳光穿透了他，巴基的身影在窗边若隐若现，仿佛下一秒就会完全透明，融于空中。他原本也这么虚无缥缈地吗？史蒂夫的脚步顿了顿。曾经，在更早之前，在他疏离巴基之前——那究竟是多久？一个星期？一个月，还是一年？——巴基好像更加生动，更加鲜活。谁会无时无刻不想着伸手触摸半透明的、毫无实感的东西？

巴基是不是有些不对劲？

——巴基不会对他隐瞒任何事情，如果有什么事的话，巴基一定会跟他说的。

史蒂夫在离巴基几米的地方停住了脚步，正想呼唤巴基的名字。刚开口就听见了身后传来了熟悉的女声：

“史蒂夫。”

最先被惊动的是巴基。无人可见的鬼魂抖了抖，转过身朝史蒂夫打招呼般挥挥手。身后棕发的女孩走上前拉住史蒂夫的手时，巴基露出了了然地神色，笑着用手指了指楼下，轻轻慢慢地从楼梯往下飘。

他原本可以直接从窗户跳下去，或者直接穿透地面直达楼下，但他头一次这么做时年幼的金发小孩被他的举动吓得嚎啕大哭。史蒂夫记得当时巴基就跟他约定过不会再做“危险的事”。

史蒂夫不知所措地站在原地看着巴基的身影逐渐消失，身边的女孩摇了摇他的手臂，一声一声地、撒娇似的叫着他的名字。

“史蒂薇…”

这个过分亲昵的称呼叫出口时，史蒂夫僵硬地挣开了她。他低下头看着自己的女友——前女友，看着女孩红着眼眶的模样，开始心软起来。

他说不清楚为什么会跟莉娜分手，还在他们第一次约会之后。那天晚上他们去看了一场电影，好像是恐怖片，史蒂夫对电影已经没什么印象了，只记得莉娜紧张得拉住他的手，发出惊恐又刺耳的尖叫。他看着屏幕的光映到女孩的上，那张侧脸好像变了样。一片漆黑的电影院里看不出什么发色与瞳色，从侧面看不出女孩有任何吸引他的地方。

史蒂夫不知道自己为什么会接受莉娜的表白。那一瞬间的心动好像不是来自这个女孩，反而是透过女孩看到了别的人……或者鬼。

离开电影院后，在送莉娜回家的路上。现在路灯下的莉娜那头深棕色的头发又变得那么亮泽，绿色的眼睛又柔亮得像宝石。她仰起头，绿色的眼睛里闪着期待和爱意。

可史蒂夫看到了巴基的脸。俯下身去即将贴到她的红唇时，那股不属于巴基的、甜甜腻腻的香水味把他扯回现实——于是史蒂夫推开了她。

连他自己也说不明白为什么，当时无比窘迫的史蒂夫看着莉娜，突然怀疑起来：

“巴基？”

他以为巴基又玩起了附身的小把戏。明明约好不会干预他的约会，但——刚刚一闪而过的巴基的脸庞，如果不是鬼魂的恶作剧，又会是什么呢？

女孩哭了起来，不愿意再听史蒂夫毫无诚意的道歉，一边擦着眼睛一边往回跑。

他们玩完了。史蒂夫突然明白，又好像觉得松了口气。

这么没心没肺地过了几天，史蒂夫都快要忘记自己才是犯错的一方了，既没有想过主动联系莉娜，也没有打算再次请求原谅。

可莉娜却来找他了。他不知道他们之间还有什么可谈的，史蒂夫原以为女孩这辈子都不想再见他了。

他原想跟她说清楚，可思绪却随着巴基离去，直到被“史蒂薇”这个称呼唤回。史蒂夫怀疑地看了一眼红肿着眼睛的女孩，若不是这楚楚可怜的模样太真实，他已经认定是巴基又在捉弄自己了。

“我们分手了，莉娜。”史蒂夫叹气道，“是我的错，对不起。”

“史蒂夫，可是我没有生你的气——”莉娜还想牵上他的手，却刚碰到被史蒂夫无情地抽回。

“对不起。”史蒂夫低下头急匆匆地往楼下走。

他没办法跟莉娜解释任何事，更不能让她直到每次看到她的脸，他总会想起一直陪伴在他身边的鬼魂。他早就已经过了说胡话只会被当做孩子的戏言的年纪，也早就明白没有人会相信巴基的存在。解释一点用都没有。

巴基站在楼下，看着篮球场上的人打球。

为什么看着别人的时候也能这么认真专注？史蒂夫粗鲁地打断了巴基的围观，不爽的语调听起来却像极了不耐烦：

“回去了。”

巴基回过头，对着史蒂夫笑了笑。他在离史蒂夫足足有一米远的地方慢悠悠地在半空中飘，认真的眼神充满了爱意。

可男孩一路都没有回过头来看一眼。


	3. Chapter 3

天气很好。

巴基轻飘飘地穿门而出前下意识地用手推了推，五指却直接穿透了红褐色门上的花纹。等完全暴露在灿烂的阳光下时他才反应过来，迟钝地回过头看着紧闭的木门。

原本史蒂夫会为他开门。过去，就在他的手碰到门的一瞬间，那个只到他腰高的一年级小绅士会及时地推开门，让这个死去了不知多少年的无名野鬼有一种自己是个活人的错觉。替他开门的“坏习惯”史蒂夫保留了十年——再长久的习惯也能够轻而易举的改变吗？

巴基不记得自己还活着时是不是也这样轻而易举地忘记养成已久的习惯。胸口处空荡荡的，好像还带着阵阵钝痛。他察觉自己病了，从史蒂夫逐渐疏远他，从他的男孩逐渐不愿意看他、不愿意听见他说话开始，他的病情就一直加重。

阳光穿透了这个鬼魂的身体，却带不来任何暖意。以前陪在史蒂夫身边，无论到什么地方去，照到阳光的瞬间总会带来融融暖意。可现在，他已经什么也感觉不到了。

鬼魂低下头，看着自己愈发透明的身体。大腿以下已经完全消失不见了，他甚至能够透过自己的躯体看见“脚下”的小路和旁近的草坪。

他已经没救了。

巴基看着史蒂夫离开地方向，勇敢的小大人已经没了踪影，男孩离开了他，连一声招呼都不打，一个敷衍的“再见”都不愿意让他听见。心口越痛，他的“病”就越重——巴基摸了摸胸口，那里平静无波。他早就没有心跳了，为什么还会心痛呢？

死过一次的人，还会再死吗？

静静地站在原地的巴基茫然无措地环顾四周。这里是他“生活”了十多年的地方，从史蒂夫出生前他就在这附近了。那时的他还不叫“巴基”，那时他只是偶然飘荡到这里，在这里暂作停留。这个家曾经养过一只猫，那条老猫在史蒂夫出生前就死掉了，莎拉为此伤心了几天。约瑟夫说过要再养一只一模一样的，莎拉却拒绝了。再没有猫能取代那只不知道名字的老猫在莎拉心里的地位，所有的东西都是独一无二的。

鬼魂喜欢“独一无二”这个词。他想记住它，也想在这个世界上留下一点独一无二的痕迹。但是他知道自己做不到，连脚印都踩不出来，又怎么可以在现实世界留下蛛丝马迹？

直到他在史蒂夫的眼中看见了自己。棕色头发，大眼睛，看起来比他想象中的要温柔得多。鬼魂对新生儿露出笑容时，这个只会咿咿呀呀的小孩会咔咔地笑出声来。从第一次见面起，从他还不是“巴基”前开始，鬼魂就喜欢这个小男孩，甚至愿意陪伴男孩直到自己消亡、男孩离世，直到死亡把他们分开。

现在已经是时候了。

巴基看了看房子的米白色外墙，阳光普照下染上了浅浅的黄色。小花园的一草一木都在繁茂生长，约瑟夫和莎拉把它们照顾得很好，浸染着爱意的一切都有幸福的味道。所有的活物都有它们自己的气息，温馨而温暖。唯独他跟这里格格不入，就算在这里生活了十多年，即使再生活十多年，他也还是没办法融入这里。

他没有生命，也不能给任何东西以爱或者幸福感。

邻居威尔大叔正在自家花园里浇水。

巴基记不起他是什么时候退休的——他已经开始记不起事情了，逐渐连史蒂夫都记不住。记忆是他唯一能让他怀念的东西，而连这点东西他都抓不住了。他就要彻底消失了，而在那之前，史蒂夫正想着把房间里那颗歪歪扭扭的红星擦掉。属于史蒂夫的过去要被抛弃，关于“巴基”的一切也会随之消失。当史蒂夫连“巴基”都不愿意说出口，他就完全不存在，变回那只四处飘荡、无家可归的游魂。

清洌的水从胶管里喷洒而出，打湿了浅色的泥地。连无色透明的液体都能反射光，而巴基什么也做不到。他静静地往前飘，飘到越过深棕色的木围栏、打到罗杰斯家来的水滴前。无遮无挡的液体穿透了空气，滴落在他身后。巴基觉得自己有点可笑，又慢悠悠地飘开，转到一旁的树底下。

如果记忆没有出错，史蒂夫曾经在树干上刻下过身高变化。那曾经是他——也是巴基最期待的事情。但直到后来他们才发现树也在长高；而不明所以的小男孩史蒂夫误以为自己变矮了，委屈得眼泪汪汪。

巴基往上飘，还能看到深深的刻痕。歪歪斜斜的，还刻着日期。这棵树他还记得；这棵树也有他的回忆。他松了口气，又悠悠地飘到树枝上，假装自己正坐在树枝上。从这个高度，他能看到史蒂夫的学校；另一个方向还有史蒂夫的小学……可那在哪个方向？他的小史蒂薇曾经走过哪边，他又曾经飘向过什么地方？

微风吹过时，树叶会颤抖，然后能听见一阵好听的沙沙声。而鬼魂连发丝都不曾被吹起，风也当他不存在；知道他存在的人不希望他存在。巴基眯起眼睛看向史蒂夫的学校，步行的话好像只要十来分钟，史蒂夫的步速越来越快，他已经逐渐跟不上了。男孩已经离开了多久呢，这个时候应该已经到达学校了吧。

之前和女朋友的约会好像不顺利。巴基记得史蒂薇到家时用质疑的目光看过他，好像察觉了他曾经附上约瑟夫的身上把被扔掉的“垃圾”捡回来，偷偷藏到楼顶的小阁楼里。这是他唯一一次自私，唯一一次只是为了自己。巴基害怕自己消失以后，史蒂夫什么也没有了。但在那样的目光注视下，巴基又清醒地发现对方并不缺乏陪伴——他害怕的只是史蒂夫真的会忘记自己，自私的鬼魂是邪恶的，邪恶地想在活人的心里占一席地。

巴基没敢再附身在谁身上，也没有办法这么做了。他虚弱到谁也控制不了，连附身一分钟也做不到了。藏在Sunny的狗窝底下的纸条，借约瑟夫的手写下的几个字，不知道会先被谁发现，也不知道史蒂夫发现后会不会大发雷霆。巴基想，如果到时候他已经彻底消失就好了，那就不需要面对史蒂夫的质问和愤怒了。如果在“临死”之前听见的是责备的话，巴基不确定自己会不会“死不瞑目”。

还好史蒂夫有一个温柔可爱的女朋友。女孩叫什么名字来着……多娜还是蒂娜？棕色的头发、小鹿一样的大眼睛，笑起来又温暖又甜美，难怪史蒂夫会对她一见钟情。如果约会时是那个小笨蛋做错事的话，她能原谅史蒂夫那个鲁莽冲动的小混蛋真是太好了。不知道那天课后他们又谈到了什么，但是，如果真的能和好就再好不过了。

这样即使他消失了，史蒂夫也不会太寂寞。

巴基摸了摸自己不断抽痛的胸口，像一颗钉子直直插进了心脏。不知道吸血鬼死前是不是这种感觉，如果是的话，那真是太可怜了。

还好他不是吸血鬼，能伤到他的不是银钉子木楔子……只是也只有他最爱的史蒂夫•罗杰斯。


	4. Chapter 4

这不是他想看的书。

史蒂夫看着封面上的小熊图案发了一会呆，直到被身后的山姆拍了拍肩膀才回过神，将图书放回书架上。好友疑惑地看着他，但男孩并没有打算解释什么，在转身之前瞟了一眼书脊上的棕色小熊，不着痕迹地摇了摇头，捧着怀里的两三本书走到快步走开。

山姆跟着他直到离开了图书馆，确定金发男孩不会告诉他究竟在烦恼什么，才下定决心主动开口：“史蒂夫，你还好吧？”

“什么？”史蒂夫心不在焉地反问。“还好”是在问什么？他当然很好，没有生病也没有受伤，身体健康得很。心情的话……有什么不好？今天并没有经历什么让他生气或难过的事，平静得就像什么都没有发生过，跟所有风平浪静的日子没有差别。

“我觉得你今……这两天都怪怪的，”山姆想了想，反问，“你是不是还在想莉娜？你们两个前几天不是已经聊过了吗？我还以为你们会和好呢……”

“和好？”史蒂夫停下脚步，认真地思考着山姆的话。黑人男孩不知道史蒂夫究竟想到了什么，好像突然生气起来了，语气也加重了许多，“不，我根本没有做错什么，请求和好也不该是我去做。”

“所以，”山姆缩了缩，“莉娜究竟做了什么？她劈腿了还是——？”

“莉娜？”史蒂夫回过头看了一眼，眉头紧皱，“我没在说她——我们已经没有关系了。”

这回轮到山姆不明所以。但史蒂夫显然没有想过要跟山姆分享自己的烦恼，他把满脑子疑问的好友撇下不管，极随意地挥了挥手，急匆匆地向着自己家的方向走去。

“嘿！”被落下的山姆在他身后大声呼喊——那个体能极好的大男孩根本不知道自己的步速已经和小跑没差了，用平常说话的音量恐怕已经没有办法把什么话传到他耳朵里，“史蒂夫，我们跟乔治约好了要去打篮球的！你要去哪里？”

“跟他说我有急事！”离他越来越远的史蒂夫连头也没有转回去，隔空喊话的音量让山姆听不出来对方是不是在生气，但他隐隐约约觉得史蒂夫的语气十分不耐烦，好像急着想要摆脱他。

如果不是史蒂夫亲口承认他和莉娜已经分手，山姆一定会调侃他重色轻友，为了女朋友把兄弟们都抛下不管不顾。黑人男孩在后方又喊了两声，可跑在前头的史蒂夫已经完全听不见了。

他已经为了这件事烦恼两天了，现在必须要尽快解决它——所有的事情都比不上这件事重要，打篮球也好，前女友或者好朋友也罢。史蒂夫心里有些不安，却也十分烦躁。

巴基已经有三天没有陪他到学校去了。头一天史蒂夫直到走进教室、坐在座位上时才发现从小就几乎和他形影不离的鬼魂不在身边。他原本以为巴基又像之前那样倚在走廊尽头的窗边看着楼下，或者坐在操场边的长凳上看着正在打篮球的学生。

史蒂夫心不在焉地听了一节课，被老师点名朗读课文时稀里糊涂地读了后面的内容，当下就惹得大伙儿都发笑，又被先生批评了一通。其实他并没有为耻笑和批评烦恼太久，甚至可以说毫不在意——如果当下被老师罚站到门口，史蒂夫一定第一时间跑出去找可能就在走廊上的巴基。

他也曾因为只顾着听巴基说话而在课堂上走神、挨批评，每一次都是这只善良得过分的鬼向他道歉，又说着各种烂笑话逗他开心。更小的时候，也许是小学，或者幼儿园，巴基会用“讲睡前故事”换史蒂夫的“原谅”——狡猾的鬼根本拿不动故事书，到最后都是史蒂夫捧着书，巴基来读。

——他是不是从来没有跟巴基说过，其实他很怀念那些日子？

史蒂夫已经记不得从什么时候开始他就不再需要睡前故事了，这种事情自然而然地发生，等意识到的时候已经太迟了。他不好意思开口，巴基也从不主动提起。他们都直接把这个步骤跳过去，就像根本感觉不到的晚安吻——这个仪式也在很久很久以前就终止了。

第一节课后史蒂夫立刻冲到了走廊上，表情是连他自己都没有察觉的既期待又焦急。当然鬼魂并不在那里，史蒂夫四下张望都没有看到自己惦记了整整一节课的身影，他匆匆地跑到楼下的操场，像在再熟悉不过的校园里迷失了方向一样茫然地环顾四周。阳光刺眼得很，照在每一个人身上都能在地上投下浓重的黑色影子。巴基并不在操场上，史蒂夫的心突然慌乱起来，全然不顾已经响起来的上课铃声，一个劲地冲到足球场去寻找巴基。

没有。

绿油油的草地上只有学生的身影，一旁的树荫下也空无一人。史蒂夫抬起头，甚至祈祷着巴基只是像之前那样“爬”到树上看风景，等他走近了就会突然从枝丫间探出头来吓唬他——但是什么都没有发生。他在每一棵树下停住，抬起头眯着眼睛往上看。就连飞鸟展翅的动静都让他希望燃起又马上破灭。

不擅长撒谎的史蒂夫用让人无法信服的理由旷了一上午的课，中午休息时分他拿着手机往家里打了好几通电话，在最后一次听见忙音时才想起来巴基根本拿不动电话。

又或者巴基已经不在了。

史蒂夫惊慌地想到这一点，差点就直接跑回家里去找巴基了。他隐隐约约觉得巴基有事瞒着自己——其实史蒂夫早就有所察觉，但他不明白为什么巴基一言不发。曾经巴基会把所有话都告诉他的。

……那是因为只有他能看见巴基。如果有另一个人能看到这鬼魂呢？巴基对他淡漠，是因为“另一个能看见鬼魂的人”已经出现了吗？

胃部的不适感来得太突然，又在一瞬间席卷全身，史蒂夫捂着肚子，实在地出了一身冷汗。他跑到了办公室找班主任请假，理由只有几个字：不舒服。可能他的脸色真的真的白得吓人，老师并没有阻拦他，还叮嘱他要好好休息。

史蒂夫没有听班主任把话说完就大步跑了起来。身后还有老师的喊声，但他已经管不了这么多了。当时他只想着找回他的鬼魂，从小到大从未有过这么深重的恐惧感，就是曾经迷路也不曾这么害怕过——那时候巴基也会陪着他。

难道巴基不应该一直都在他身边吗？除了待在他身边，难道鬼魂还有别的去处吗？史蒂夫隐隐觉得自己是自私的，也发现自己的自私全放在巴基身上——除了巴基，他什么都可以和别人分享。

但他不明白这是为什么，也从来没有认真考虑过理由。

当他喘着粗气回到家，因为疲惫而颤抖不已的手打开大门，史蒂夫一眼就看到了巴基。对方好像比平时更虚弱、更透明了，但表情还是跟以往一样柔和。然而他温柔的眼神却看着一条昏昏沉睡在窝里的狗，蹲坐一旁的鬼魂还用手假装在抚摸它。

Sunny突然动了动耳朵，无视了一直坐在它身边的鬼魂，兴高采烈地跑到史蒂夫身边。史蒂夫拍了拍大狗的脑袋，目光却未曾离开过坐在角落里的鬼魂。紧张感一扫而空，莫名其妙的喜悦感反而让他无所适从。男孩皱起眉头，努力压下即将溢出的情感，语气听起来却更像质问：“你为什么不陪我到学校？”

“我……”巴基低着头没有看史蒂夫，顿了顿，又转过头看了看狗窝，“你不需要我时时刻刻跟着你吧，史蒂夫。”

——这不是他他的决定吗？史蒂夫想起来自己有过类似的暗示，但当巴基真的不在身边，为什么他又这么惊慌失措呢？

而当他为了寻找巴基跑遍了整个学校时，这只被牵挂着的鬼魂却安心地在和狗玩耍。

史蒂夫低下头看着Sunny，不知道这股突然泛起的酸意究竟是什么，又为了什么。是该生气吗——男孩不知道该如何处理这种怪异的情感，多日来的情感积压在一瞬间爆发，明明已经不再在意的事情重新被提起：

“你就是因为破坏了我的约会所以才自责的吧？为什么总是捉弄我呢？附身在我女朋友身上好玩吗！”

巴基终于回过头来看他了——可那受伤的表情并不是史蒂夫想看到的。他永远也不想伤害巴基，史蒂夫清楚这一点，他希望巴基一直陪在自己身边。如果可以做到的话，破坏一次约会算什么呢，哪怕日后鬼魂一时兴起在他的婚礼上捣乱，他也绝对不会责怪他。

可这种话却又出自他之口。史蒂夫不明白自己为什么会说出这样的话，他本该道歉的，而且他也这么做了。那声轻细得如同耳语的“对不起”说出口以后，巴基没有回应，只是沉默着站起来，慢悠悠地往外飘。

史蒂夫能看到巴基，可是永远触碰不到他。男孩想拉住鬼魂，却发现对方不可触碰，情急之下开口：“你要去哪里？”

“去哪里是我的自由，史蒂薇。”巴基背对着他停了下来，“我只是厌倦了总是围着你转，现在该出去走走，好好看看这个世界了。”

“自由”。是的，他怎么就忘了巴基也有自由呢？史蒂夫看着巴基悠悠地飘到门口，下意识地向前走想替他开门，但鬼魂已经没入木门中，消失不见了。

——他们吵了架？

史蒂夫回过神来才发现这点。或许他们在冷战，男孩也不知道怎么定义他们现在的状态。巴基依旧每天都在他的家里出现，守在狗窝旁边看着Sunny呼呼大睡，好像那是比他更重要的宝物。史蒂夫不再要求巴基陪着他到学校，其实从小学过后他就没有再这么要求过了。

独自一人在学校里浑浑噩噩地过了两天，史蒂夫想不通为什么自己会如此想念巴基，每天最快乐的时刻竟然是打开家门看到巴基守在狗窝旁的一瞬间。

为什么自己会变得这么奇怪呢？

十六岁的男孩摸着自己跳动不已的心口。焦虑，烦躁，思念，懦弱，坚强，温暖……如此复杂的情感又该怎么归类呢？

从前史蒂夫从未想过这种可能性，而现在他好像懂了——畏畏缩缩地转动门把时男孩心想。

他需要巴基陪在身边，直到永远。


	5. Chapter 5

巴基仰着头看着天花板上的红色星星。它让他觉得陌生又熟悉——这个房间已经发生了太多变化，不再是他记忆中的样子了。他不记得自己从什么时候开始就不再踏入这里，明明史蒂夫收拾房间时他还在，好像没多久之前他还悄悄在小男孩的额头上留下过晚安吻，又在这个房间里看着男孩的睡颜、听着他偶尔发出的一两声梦中呓语直到晨光溜进室内。

鬼魂以为自己存在的所有痕迹都已经被抹杀得一干二净，连他曾经如此珍惜、小心守护的男孩也已经对自己厌烦起来。他和史蒂夫不久前吵过架，其实也没有吵起来。巴基太累了，甚至没有力气去反驳对方。史蒂夫无中生有的疑虑让他觉得难过甚至悲哀：他的男孩不信任他已经到了这种地步了吗？

如果是以前的话，巴基想，也许他会努力证明自己的清白。可现在，这种信任有什么意义呢？反正他都已经要消失了，所有证明、一切痕迹就算残留于世又有什么作用吗？所以巴基撒了谎，为了让自己好过些，也为了让男孩不要再惦记着自己——他就是一只爱恶作剧的鬼，没有良心，恩将仇报，完全不值得留恋。

……大概是这样的吧。到最后，他彻底消失时，史蒂夫大概会松了一口气——嘿，总算摆脱那只烦人精了。

可为什么男孩还要把他叫到房间里来呢？这个地方已经不再为他敞开，也不再是他的容身之所。

房顶上的红色星星有被擦过的痕迹。原本散落在四周的细小划痕被擦去，红星的边缘有些模糊。看吧，他就知道，这个小图画总有一天也会消失的。也许只是在擦除时除了小意外，所以才苟延残喘到今时今日。

巴基低下头。

反正什么都无所谓了，他现在最担心的，还是藏在狗窝底下的小纸条和阁楼上的几张画、一只毛毛熊。那些东西本该被扔掉的，他就不应该自私地把它们都取回来，也不应该收藏起来。

不知道史蒂夫想对他说什么。或许是他的小秘密被男孩发现了？鬼魂很想笑，也许下一秒男孩就会质问他为什么要把垃圾都捡回家，然后当着他的面把它们塞到垃圾袋里，干脆利落的扔进垃圾桶。

巴基发誓这回他不会再去取回来。他就应该像这些小玩意儿一样消失在史蒂夫的生命里——他都已经占据了史蒂夫生命中的十几个年头了，还要贪得无厌到什么时候呢？

而刚刚回家便直接冲回房间，还紧张地锁上了房门的男孩一直都没有看向巴基。他拉着书包的背带扯了又扯，好像小小的书包带能给他勇气说出什么话来。

巴基看着他，男孩却背对着鬼魂。除了刚进门的一刹那、用近乎怒气冲冲的语气要求他进房间以外，史蒂夫就没有看着他。不知道这次又关于什么事——巴基察觉到史蒂夫在紧张，不知道该怎么开口。他想，也许是很严重的事情；虽然他已经几天没有跟男孩到学校去了，也没有力气远离这所房子，但如果向他发脾气能让男孩好受点的话，也许他作为鬼魂的最后一点用处能发挥到极致。

如果又因为什么他从未做过的事要怪罪他的话，巴基也不觉得承认有什么坏处。

反正马上就要消失了，他的身体，连胸口处都逐渐变得透明起来。也许过不了明天，甚至几分钟之后他就会融入空气中。真是奇妙，他不记得自己还是人类时是怎么死去的，所以上帝要让他再次经历死亡呢——天父果然是公平的，该来的永远不会缺席。

巴基看着窗外橙红色的天空，夕阳的光照也会像晨光一样静悄悄地闪进房间里，染得男孩的一头金发变成深色。鬼魂看着史蒂夫乱糟糟的短发，伸出手去可笑地想为他理一理，又在向前飘了十公分后停住，悄悄收回手。

而男孩却在这时转过身来，背着光像个天使，却又因此看不清他的表情。

他一定皱着眉，巴基想，一定会马上开口像前几天那样质问。鬼魂连说辞都准备好了，只要是坏事，无论有多严重，全部都可以归到他头上。

男孩可以尽情地痛恨他，第二天醒来发现鬼魂消失了，也只会狠狠地骂他。再过一个星期，男孩就会继续自己的新生活，一个月以后偶尔会想起这只讨人厌的鬼，会补上两句责骂，再之后也许他就想不起谁是“巴基”了。

史蒂夫有那么美好的未来，又怎么可以为了一只没有价值的鬼止步不前？

“巴基。”沉默的时间仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，史蒂夫开口时，巴基觉得那声音像隔着一层纱布透出来，模模糊糊，朦朦胧胧。

巴基应了一声，但他快听不见自己的声音了。鬼魂的死亡原来是毫无痛苦的，巴基想，他该感谢世界让他没有痛苦地消失了。

“对不起，我知道不是你。”男孩向前走了一步，可那个熟悉的身影在鬼魂眼里变得模糊起来，再怎么瞪大眼睛去看也看不真切。所有的一切都像隔着磨砂玻璃。

“……”巴基也不知道自己说了什么。他听见男孩的声音了——很近，就像耳边的低语，但怎么也听不清楚。

“我不应该怪你的……我只是一只都没有想过这种事，”史蒂夫抬起手，可能是想握手吧？巴基伸出去的手连他自己也看不见。

是的，他已经开始消失了。太准时了，可是他还没让史蒂夫恨上他，甚至，这个傻小子还跟他道歉？为什么呢？

“我喜欢你。”史蒂夫在说什么啊，“你能一直陪在我身边吗？”

“不。”太迟了，现在说什么、做什么都太晚了。巴基连拳头都握不住，他甚至开始感觉不到自己了。男孩看着他，巴基惊讶地发现自己能和谐一层又一层的磨砂看到那双蓝眼睛。

“……是我的错。只要你能留下来……”史蒂夫的声音总是这么可爱，巴基很希望把每一个字都听清楚，可他做不到。上帝听见了他的祈求让他消失，却不愿意让他再多贪得一分半秒。

“我也很喜欢你，史蒂薇。”巴基说，但他也不知道自己的话有没有传达到，他的声音似乎早就发不出来了，视线也越发模糊。

鬼魂俯下身，在男孩的脸上贴了贴。他想吻他，但这种事根本不可能做到。

“忘了我吧。”巴基最后说。

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，看着突然消失在自己面前的、半透明的鬼魂。他伸出手，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

鬼魂的亲吻，濡湿的，带着咸味的。像是泪水的味道。

“我等你，”男孩擦了擦眼睛，“等到你回来为止。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我们很想你，史蒂夫。我们已经有大半年没有见过你了……”

史蒂夫从车站一路慢悠悠地向自己家走去。站牌翻新过，十多年前它明明是浅黄色底子的，巴基还说它跟史蒂夫的发色太相似，有站牌他在看不到史蒂夫了。那时候好像也没有这么多公交车经停，说不准只是他不太在意其他的班车。

他最开始在这里等直达小学的校车，一个学期里偶尔会有几次早上赖床起晚了，把母亲做的三明治拿起来一边吃一边跑。跑到车站时他已经上气不接下气，塞了一嘴早餐，狼狈得要命。

身边的几个小女生会捂着嘴发笑，几个跟他关系还算不错的男孩会捏捏他的肩膀跟他开玩笑。

而所有的一切中，印象最深的是那只飘在半空中的鬼。那时候巴基还那么“健康”呢——史蒂夫想起来，曾经巴基并不是最后那段时光那样虚弱得半透明的。鬼魂瞪着大大的蓝绿色眼睛，棕色的发丝好像因为一路狂奔而变得凌乱。他跟着史蒂夫跑了一路，又会念叨一路。

“听到闹钟响就应该起床的，”有一回巴基在车上这么跟史蒂夫说，那神气颇有些师长的风范，“你明明醒了，却还装睡。”

可是巴基的脸太柔美，就算努力摆出严肃的表情还是毫无威严，看起来下一秒就会笑起来轻轻拍他的头，那笑容像过往一样甜得像蜜糖。

史蒂夫艰难地把面包咽下去，干巴巴的嘴里却没办法干巴巴地说出这句话：

“你说会给我早安吻的，但你没有。”

明明很想生气的，史蒂夫想，但不知道为什么每次对着巴基他就没办法表现得烦躁或恼怒，无论原本是什么情感，好像最后都会变成一种下意识的撒娇行为。

“我给了。”巴基明明心虚却装得理直气壮，“只是你不知道而已。”

“那不算，”史蒂夫嘟囔着，不想让别人听见他跟巴基的对话，“我不知道就不作数，你今天早上就是没有给我早安吻。”

那一声音量低到几乎听不见的“哼”被巴基捕捉到了，心软的鬼魂犹豫着飘到他身边，绕来绕去却没有贴近他。史蒂夫瞟到在他身边一次又一次晃过的鬼影，赌着气把头转向另一边，眼睛又忍不住瞄了瞄校车过道上孤零零站着的巴基。

负责清点人数老师在过道上前后走动，看不见巴基的她好几次都撞到了一脸无辜的鬼魂。史蒂夫想站起来把巴基拉到身边，又想起自己还在“生巴基的气”，鼓起腮帮子狠下心转向窗外。

之后又发生了什么呢？

史蒂夫沿着这条路走了一阵，灰色的水泥地面上印不上他的脚印。当冬天到来、地上的雪逐渐堆积时，他还会在浅浅的雪层上留下一个个印迹。巴基总是不明白他为什么走得这么慢，他也一直不好意思回答。史蒂夫又像小时候那样走一步，又在原地轻轻地跺一下。

他想替巴基走。巴基做不到的事，巴基踏不上的雪地，巴基触碰不到的积雪——小时候的他怎么总是这么幼稚呢？幼稚到以为只要自己这么做，就真的是为巴基做了什么似的。

灰色的水泥路面不知道是从哪里开始的，也不知道会通向什么地方。走到一半，史蒂夫却觉得没办法再继续往前走了。

十六岁那年，巴基彻底地消失了。那只狡黠的鬼魂在他的心里留下了什么，史蒂夫也说不清，他只知道巴基一定是先把他的心掏空了一半，然后在所有的回忆里都塞进了玻璃屑。否则要怎么解释只要想到以前的事，无论多么快活、多么明媚的记忆，都会让他心脏猛然一紧，如同利刃狠狠刺破皮肉，直插心脏——不过是只有疼痛却不致命而已。

转眼二十年了。史蒂夫眯起眼睛看着前面不远处的小学，红色的外墙被刷成了白色，围墙之内好像又新建了——或许已经落成很久——几座教学楼。休息日没有谁会喜欢留在学校里，这个时间连一个小孩的影子都没见到。

“不知道我们——”史蒂夫下意识地回过头去跟谁说话，但身后只是空荡荡的一段水泥路，一直望过去还能隐隐约约看见那个站牌。

看不到自己的家。

史蒂夫低头调整了一下手表腕带，没再说话。

该说什么呢？这个世界上早就没有“我们”了——从前他总是用第一人称复数，为的是把巴基那一份也说出来。可是习惯了二十年，在自己一个人独处时又会忍不住换上这个说法，忍不住隔三差五回头看。说不定那只可爱的鹿仔又会在他身后对他笑眯眯，叫他不要做傻事。

但是等了十多年他也没等到。

史蒂夫换了个方向，慢悠悠地向他的中学走。那个地方让他有负罪感，在学校的后门他第一次无视巴基的呼唤，在第几个楼梯转角处他第一次当着巴基的面牵上女生的手。他记得那个女孩有一头深棕色的长发，浅色的眼珠。低垂着头、羞红了脸的样子会让他想到“如果这是巴基”。

但当时他不敢承认——如果说出来是不是一切都会好起来？是不是巴基就不会铁青着脸可笑地飘走——像电影里被驱魔师用圣水或圣器驱走的凶鬼恶灵一样？

他站在中学的围墙外，奇怪地发现自己对这里的印象好像就停留在十六岁那年。那时候巴基已经变得沉默了，又或者只是在他任性地三翻四次打断巴基说话、无视巴基发言之后对方才不再言语。他对这里有印象，仅仅是因为这一段路巴基曾经陪他走过，悄悄回头还能看到半透明的鬼魂看着他静静地笑。

中学的大门是锁上的，守门的大叔已经不再是当年的那位。那人用疑惑地目光看着史蒂夫，而他只是对这个陌生的大叔笑了笑。目光透过铁门望见学校里面四层高的建筑，史蒂夫几乎一眼就找到了自己高一时就读的那个班级。

巴基曾经有多少次站在后门偷偷看着里面正在上课的史蒂夫呢？可能每一天他都这么做，也可能他从未这么做。史蒂夫那时正强迫自己离开他，用最愚蠢的方式伤害重要的人。故意无视巴基的结果是再也看不见他。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，看到走廊尽头的窗户。巴基总站在那里看篮球场上打球的学生。那时的史蒂夫不知道自己为什么会突然生气，突然变得粗鲁，既然无名火因这只小鬼魂而生，好像把怒气冲他发泄也理所当然。可巴基转过头的时候又让他觉得自己生气是一个错误——他应该对自己生气。为什么呢？

那是因为他笨。几年后史蒂夫才发现这一点，那种奇怪地怒火和心底汹涌的酸意再也没有出现过。好像巴基离开的时候顺便把这些不知正面还是负面的情绪一同连根拔起，带着它们离开了他。

回过头时身后果然没有巴基的身影。

史蒂夫苦笑了一下，又沿着二十年前走过的路继续走下去。他要回自己家，那房子离这里不算太远，可巴基永远只跟在他身后，从未站在他身旁——直至他消失前仍然如此，仿佛长途跋涉过后筋疲力尽的游人迈不开步，若是史蒂夫再走快一点他就会被远远的甩在身后。

现在连身后都不再是巴基的位置了。

他以为自己不喜欢在这段路上说话，现在才发现那是因为他习惯了不在这段路上说话。刻意回避无时无刻不想聆听他说话的巴基，假装四处张望、好像连半空中的落叶或是墙上半干的蜗牛壳都比巴基更具吸引力。故意忽视巴基受伤的表情，在巴基张嘴的一瞬间向前跑去追上不远处的同学……是他自己回避巴基在前，巴基不辞而别也是情理之中。

史蒂夫等了巴基这么多年。掰掰指头一算，十根手指都数不完这年岁。每一次身后有响声都以为会是感人至深的重逢，换来的只是旁人一脸茫然的表情和身边的嗤笑声。

史蒂夫记得自己说过会等巴基，直到他回来。他知道巴基听见了，但他没听见巴基的回应。那个充满泪水味道的吻，史蒂夫没来得及问清楚背后的意思。他只是在等，年复一年，日复一日，在这座小城里等。

几年前他突然惊醒，也许巴基只是忘记了回家的路怎么走。半夜醒来他发现自己的心脏在发痛，梦里巴基在叫他，回过头还是什么都没有。

他离开这个城市已经快十年了，跑遍整个国家也没有巴基的身影，史蒂夫在大峡谷仰望夜空时，那一闪一闪的星光也觉得像巴基的眼睛。如果巴基不在这个国家，史蒂夫举起巴基的画像，向着天际，闭起眼睛听见虫鸣，如果巴基不在这里，那么就算跑遍整个世界，他也要找到这只迷失的小鹿。

史蒂夫站在小院子里，看着角落处的的大树。他记得巴基也喜欢它。

“也”。因为巴基喜欢的东西，他就从不讨厌。他会顺着巴基的目光看过去，会在巴基微笑时微笑，会在巴基喜欢什么东西时也试着喜欢什么东西。树干上用刀子刻下的横痕已经被拉扯到更高处了，但史蒂夫已经不会再因为这件傻事而委屈到流泪，也不再有谁会安慰他。

史蒂夫踩上草坪，跨了一大步。还没站稳，脚下那毛茸茸的小东西在蹭他裤腿，张开嘴就咬住他的裤子，拉拉扯扯。

一条小狗。浅色的毛发，耷拉着的大耳朵，哼哼唧唧的声音也像小时候的Sunny。

但是明明那条大狗早就已经死了。奇怪的是史蒂夫从来没有看到过Sunny的鬼魂，也不知道巴基曾经那么喜欢的这条大狗有没有替他给巴基传个口信，又或者替他好好陪在巴基身边。

史蒂夫拎起那只小狗，小家伙开始安分起来，只会瞪着眼睛哼哼哼地叫唤。好小，比Sunny刚到他们家时要小几圈，史蒂夫都开始怀疑这条小狗是不是已经断奶了，会不会半夜哭起来找它的妈妈。

这只成长中的小狗会不会像他一样，以为逃离某些地方、某些人，就是“长大”、就是“独立”？他抱起小狗，正想往屋里走。邻居家好像换了主人，他看见有个陌生的女孩——大概十四五岁模样——正倚在门口偷偷看着他。那是个深发色的小女孩，史蒂夫拍了拍小狗的脑袋，看到因偷窥被发现而心虚地跑回屋里的女孩。

很久以前——大概是几年前，父母好像跟他说过邻居大叔搬走了，没过多久就搬来了一家四口。史蒂夫记不清新邻居叫什么名字，只记得B打头——巴利？班纳？巴顿？好像都不对。

史蒂夫总听父母在电话里说起这家的两个小孩，詹姆斯和蕾贝卡，说他们两个多么可爱多么乖巧。史蒂夫明白父母只是想见他。

女孩又探出头来看了看，然后对史蒂夫露出了一个羞怯的笑容。史蒂夫朝她点点头，想走过去跟她攀谈，但又觉得太唐突会被当成怪叔叔。正好这时在家里的妈妈从窗口看到了他，急匆匆打开门来叫了一声：

“史蒂薇……？”

史蒂夫浑身一僵。

这个称呼已经太久不用，最后一次还是二十年前。在电话里也只会用上人称代词，叫出名字的次数屈指可数——即使是叫名字，也是“史蒂夫”啊。

怀里的小狗扭动起来，他才勉强撑起笑容走向家里。大门永远为他打开，也许家里的一切也没有太多变化。

“你猜猜谁来了？”妈妈突然堵在门口，压低声音故作神秘地说。

“我怎么猜得到。”史蒂夫笑起来，摇了摇头。小狗扭动得太厉害，他只好放下来，任由它摆动小短腿往屋里跑去。

妈妈侧了侧身，给史蒂夫让出了路。

从客厅走出来的深发色男孩正好弯下腰，把乖巧可爱的小狗从地上抱起来。不听话的小狗崽怕是认错了主人，伸出舌头欢快地舔着男孩的脸，还叫出几声脆脆的“汪汪”声。

史蒂夫呆立原地看着他。

“詹姆斯，这就是我的儿子，史蒂夫。”妈妈笑着说，轻轻地拍了拍史蒂夫的背。如果他还是个十来岁的小孩，她会揉着他的头发把史蒂夫推向前，不管他愿不愿意。

詹姆斯抬起头，蓝绿色的眼睛笑得眯了起来，像以往每一次史蒂夫回头看到的那张脸一模一样。

“Hello, Stevie.”男孩笑着说。

史蒂夫跑上前，紧紧地抱住他。

“巴基，对不起。”他说。也许男孩已经没有了“巴基”的记忆，但史蒂夫知道他就是巴基，而非仅仅长得相似。

被夹在中间的小狗艰难地叫了两声，又被小主人松手放到地上。詹姆斯像方才安抚小狗一样轻轻拍着史蒂夫的后背：

“没关系……没关系，史蒂夫。我回来了。”

这次他会陪着他，直到永远。


End file.
